Sugar Rush (film)
Sugar Rush is a 2019 computer-animated sports comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. It's a spin-off of the 2012 computer-animated Disney film Wreck-It Ralph and its 2018 sequel to the first film, making the only racers from the game to appear in this film (not counting Ralph, Felix and Calhoun). It was released on November 15th, 2019. Plot In the candy-themed kingdom of Sugar Rush, a glitchy racer named Vanellope von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman) is almost completely satisfied after she is still a good racer (as demonstrated in Wreck-It Ralph). She leads the other racers, consisting of Rancis Fluggerbutter (Chris Pine), Taffyta Muttonfudge (Mindy Kaling), Candlehead (Katie Lowes), Adorabeezle Winterpop (Scarlett Johansson), Crumbelina DiCaramello (Liliana Mumy), Gloyd Orangeboar (Jason Ritter), Snowanna Rainbeau (Emma Watson), Jubileena Bing-Bing (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Swizzle Malarkey (Chadwick Boseman) and Minty Zaki (Jessica DiCicco), to compete for the biggest race ever in Sugar Rush, much to the racers' excitement, and they have to get there by tomorrow. Meanwhile, an evil tyrant named King Rockbite (J.K. Simmons) plans to take over Sugar Rush ''with magic, so he tells his minions to know what to do. Rockbite also wants to kill Vanellope and her racers, and be the greatest ruler in the world, in case the world is in ''Sugar Rush, to prove that Vanellope and the racers are gone forever. The next morning, Vanellope and her racers get ready for the big race, which is a tournament comibining with some rivals to win the race. Vanellope and the racers meet up with five new racers to join them on the race, including Cinnacake Sprinklebottom (Katie Crown), Buttertart Creampie (Ryan Potter), Vanilla Butterscotch (Lake Bell), Peppermint Crumble (Dylan O'Brien) and Rainbowchip (Michelle Rodriguez). Vanellope notices that King Candy's Royal Racer kart has belonged to Cinnacake, and tells Cinnacake how did she get the kart, and she replies that she found it after King Candy died, and decorate it with cinnamon rolls and sprinkles. Vanellope also has her kart (which is made by her friend Wreck-It Ralph and herself), much to Cinnacake and the new racers' surprise. Vanellope's advisor Sour Bill (Simmons) and lemon Jujube security guard Lemoncore (Alan Tudyk) inform the racers about Rockbite, who is also the Big Rock Candy Monster after a big transformation caused by a potion to turn into a rock candy monster. Vanellope proves that there's nothing wrong with it, because she thinks Rockbite is worse than King Candy. After the race begins, Vanellope and the racers begin to race for the tournament. After they start to race, Rancis believes that Vanellope can win over his heart after the racers win the tournament, much to the excitement of Vanellope. Before Rancis can get to her in the finish line, Taffyta and Gloyd tell him that it's the same thing as themselves. After racing, Vanellope sees a broken bridge and makes her kart jump into the bridge, with Rancis on her side. Cinnacake almost crashes into a gelato statue, but is rescued by Vanellope, with Cinnacake thanking her. While the racers are close to the finish line, Vanellope sees Rockbite in the distance and quickly finishes the race along with the others. Vanellope and the racers win, but are cornered by Rockbite, who is also mentioned by Sour Bill and Lemoncore that he is also the Big Rock Candy Monster. They are eventually chased by Rockbite's minions, but after the racers duck for cover, the minions slip and fall into gumdrops and chocolate frosting. The racers escape, but Rockbite angrily tells his minions that they will get them next time. At Diet Cola Mountain, Vanellope and her friends welcome the new racers her home. They start to wonder if the next race is going to be like, and Vanellope suggests to wait until five days after they won the race. Meanwhile, Sour Bill goes to tell donut cops Wynchel (Adam Carolla) and Duncan (Horatio Sanz) that Rockbite is taking over Sugar Rush, much to the cops' dismay. Back at Diet Cola Mountain, Cinnacake tells Vanellope that if she will defeat Rockbite, she will still become president. Vanellope agrees, but as she already becomes president, she tells the racers to make their weapons to battle and save Sugar Rush ''from Rockbite. Meanwhile, Rockbite is not amused with his minions for trying to capture Vanellope and her friends, but is cordially amazed for his actions after his minions agree to help him take over ''Sugar Rush. After making the weapons to battle, Cinnacake and the racers tell Rancis that Vanellope and her friends are in for another race along with themselves, to which he and the racers are excited for another one. After this, Gloyd and Buttertart discover a missing sprinkle that Rockbite placed it into the mixer, which belonged to him and his minions. Rancis, however, speaks with Vanellope about their love, and she agrees to get into it. After they talk and kiss, Cinnacake tells them that they're up for battle, and they celebrate after that. After the battle begins, Vanellope and the racers grab their weapons to put an end to Rockbite and his minions. Before they start to battle, Rockbite and his minions appear and tell Vanellope and her friends that it doesn't need to stop Sugar Rush from taking over on all its doom, but it also doesn't need protection aside from it. He orders his minions to try and kill them, but the racers fight and blast them away. Vanellope angrily confronts Rockbite to stop taking over the kingdom, but Rockbite tells Vanellope that if she sees him putting an end to its madness, she should've been known as the racer of destruction. Vanellope asks Rockbite what kind of transformation is he, and he transforms into the Big Rock Candy Monster (Fred Tatasciore), much to Vanellope and the racers' horror. The Big Rock Candy Monster takes control of the racers, but after they stop him, Vanellope tells the Big Rock Candy Monster that his days of candy-sized world domination are over, and the racers defeat him, exploding the Big Rock Candy Monster and Rockbite's minions. After the battle is over, Vanellope tells the racers that Rockbite is gone for good. The next day, after Sugar Rush is back to normal, Sour Bill and Lemoncore thank Vanellope and her friends for defeating Rockbite and saving the kingdom from destruction. After becoming princess by Sour Bill, Vanellope tells her friends that she is also the ruler and president of the kingdom, to which Cinnacake tells Taffyta that about the next race, Vanellope would go there along with the others. After they go back to Diet Cola Mountain, Vanellope and the racers continue their plans for the next race, believing that the race can also become true love for her and Rancis, much to his excitement. Taffyta thanks Gloyd after the battle, and kisses him on the cheek, along with the same thing as Vanellope did for Rancis. The film ends with Vanellope and her friends racing through the finish line, with her and Rancis holding hands together after finishing the race. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy racer and the ruler of Sugar Rush who is the main protagonist. * Chris Pine as Rancis Fluggerbutter, a racer who is Vanellope's love interest. (Replacing Jamie Elman for the role) * Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer who is Vanellope's best friend. * Katie Lowes as Candlehead, a member of Vanellope's racers. * Scarlett Johansson as Adorabeezle Winterpop, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Liliana Mumy as Crumbelina DiCaramello, another member of Vanellope's racers. (Replacing Cymbre Walk for the role) * Jason Ritter as Gloyd Orangeboar, another member of Vanellope's racers, who is Taffyta's love interest. * Emma Watson as Snowanna Rainbeau, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Jublileena Bing-Bing, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Chadwick Boseman as Swizzle Malarkey, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Jessica DiCicco as Minty Zaki, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Katie Crown as Cinnacake Sprinklebottom, a new member of the five racers who join Vanellope and her friends. * Ryan Potter as Buttertart Creampie, another new member of the five racers. * Lake Bell as Vanilla Butterscotch, another new member of the five racers. * Dylan O'Brien as Peppermint Crumble, another new member of the five racers. * Michelle Rodriguez as Rainbowchip, another new member of the five racers. * J.K. Simmons as King Rockbite, the main antagonist who wants to take over Sugar Rush with magic. **Simmons also voices Sour Bill, Vanellope's advisor. (Replacing Rich Moore for the role) * Adam Carolla as Wynchel, a donut cop. * Horatio Sanz as Duncan, another donut cop. * Alan Tudyk as Lemoncore, a lemon Jujube security guard. * Fred Tatasciore as the Big Rock Candy Monster, a monster who is King Rockbite's true form. * Don Hall as a salted caramel Oreo Thins guard * Chris Williams as a peppermint Oreo guard Trivia * This is the third film in the Wreck-It Ralph franchise. * Ralph, Felix and Calhoun are absent in this film, making Vanellope the only character in the spin-off. **Ralph is also mentioned by Vanellope in the spin-off, due to her kart being made. * Vanellope narrating her story in the spin-off is the same as Ralph narrating his story in the 2012 film and its 2018 sequel. * The villain, King Rockbite, is J.K. Simmons' sixth voice-actor role in a Disney movie. **Sour Bill is also Simmons' seventh voice-actor role, replacing Rich Moore for the role. * Rich Moore previously directed Wreck-It Ralph and its 2018 sequel. Don Hall and Chris Williams, however, directed the spin-off of the franchise. * Lemoncore is Alan Tudyk's tenth voice-actor role in a Disney movie. * The release date of this film is followed by another WDAS movie Frozen II, a sequel of the 2013 film that released in next week. * The running time for this film is 108 minutes. * Despite this, King Candy does not appear in the spin-off (because he's dead in Wreck-It Ralph), but his Royal Car is appeared and it belonged to Cinnacake. Logo Variations * The current Walt Disney Pictures logo is in Sugar Rush form, with the sky background colored in neon blue, and the castle replaced with Diet Cola Mountain. At the end of the movie, the Walt Disney Pictures logo is patched on Vanellope's hoodie. * The Walt Disney Animation Studios logo plays after the Walt Disney Pictures logo, but Mickey Mouse (aka Steamboat Willie) is replaced with Vanellope and her kart. Category:Movies Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Spinoffs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:PG-Rated films Category:Films